fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Planning Mermaid a Birthday Party
"And so for fourteen long years, the whereabouts of the princess remained a mystery, while deep in the forest, in a woodcutter's cottage, the Three Fairies carried out their well-laid plan. Living like mortals, they had reared the little girl as their own and called her Mermaid." Looking out the window, Mermaid hummed a lovely tune called "I Wonder," attracting many bluebirds. For fourteen years, her hair had grown longer and her eyelashes longer, though she still had her peach skin, auburn hair, and crystal blue/indigo eyes. A pair of white panties was set between her legs and fastened at her waist. Wrapped around her neck was a black choker and a necklace with a silver bead, on her left arm was a yellow wristband and a purple arm band, and on her right arm was a pair of bracelets that complemented her outfit - a white top with a black one underneath that covered her chest and showed half her stomach, a blue belt, and a pair of purple biker shorts underneath a purple skirt that covered half her thighs and went above her knees - which went well with the white slip-on shoes with purple caps covering her feet. She was indeed beautiful. As she hummed a tune, she closed the shutters to her window and walked away. "On this, her fourteenth birthday, the Three Fairies had planned a party and something extra special for her surprise." Thumbelina, Crysta, and Tinker Bell were downstairs looking over a book of dresses, picking something out to make for Mermaid, who is actually Kairi. By the time the day is over, they can finally tell her that she was a princess. "Well, now about this one?" asked Tinker Bell, as they look over the book. And they found the perfect one. "This is the one I ''picked." said Thumbelina. "Oh, she'll look beautiful in that!" Crysta smiled. "Now, I thought of a few changes here..." said Thumbelina. "Uh-huh." said Tinker Bell. In the book, the Three Fairies found a pink dress, similar to Ariel's dress. "Don't forget a pretty design." said Crysta. "Yes, and we'll puff up the shoulder sleeves." said Thumbelina. "We'll make it green." said Tinker Bell. Thumbelina giggled. "Oh no, silly, blue." "But..." Tinker Bell began. "How about violet?" suggested Crysta. "Of course, we'll need a pair of shoes and bloomers to match..." said Thumbelina. "Yes, but how are we going to get her out of the house?" asked Tinker Bell. "Oh, I'll think of something." said Thumbelina. Of course, they didn't know that Mermaid walked down the stairs and into the living room and heard them. "Well!" Mermaid smiled. Thumbelina, Crysta, and Tinker Bell hid the book from the girl's eyes as she walked towards them. "And what are you three dears up to?" "Up to?" repeated Tinker Bell. "Up to?" repeated Crysta. "Up to?" repeated Thumbelina. "Eh, eh, eh, we, we, well, we, we..." stuttered Thumbelina, as she tried to say something. Mermaid continued to stare at ginger-haird fairy, the black-haired fairy, and the blonde-haired fairy with a lovely smile. And she doesn't know that she was a princess and her real name was Kairi. As Thumbelina tried to think of something, Tinker Bell spoke for her. "Want you to pick some berries." she finished. "That's it, berries!" said Thumbelina, as she handed Mermaid a purple cloak with a hood and a decorative button at the neck and showed her to the door in a quick manner, leaving her confused about what was going on. "Berries?" said a confused Mermaid, as she put on the cloak, put up the hood, and buttoned it up. "Lots of berries!" said Crysta, as she, Thumbelina, and Tinker Bell escorted her out the door. "But I only picked berries yesterday." said Mermaid. "Oh, we need more, dear." said Thumbelina. "Lots, lots, more!" added Crysta. "Yes!" said Thumbelina. Then the ginger-haired fairy, the black-haired fairy, and the blonde-haired fairy pushed Mermaid out of the cottage through the front door. She looked back with a suspicious look and smile on her face. Something's not right with them. "Now hurry back, dear." said Thumbelina. "And don't go too far." said Tinker Bell. "And don't speak to strangers." added Thumbelina. "Goodbye, dear!" called Crysta. "Goodbye!" called Tinker Bell. "Goodbye!" called Thumbelina. "Goodbye!" said Mermaid, as she waved goodbye and walked off deep into the forest, carrying the basket in her hand. Then the ginger-haired fairy, the black-haired fairy, and the blonde-haired fairy closed the door and got back inside. "I wonder if she suspects." said Tinker Bell thoughtfully. "Of course not, come on. Will she be surprised!" said Thumbelina, as they went around the room, gathering things. Thumbelina went to the trunk and took out multiple blue fabrics and sheets as Crysta went into the kitchen to find ingredients to make the birthday cake. All three are very excited. "A real birthday party!" said Tinker Bell. "With a real birthday cake!" said Crysta. "Yes, and a dress a princess can be proud of!" said Thumbelina. "I'll get the wands." said Tinker Bell, as she headed up the stairs. "Yes, you...the wands?" said Thumbelina. But she was startled when Tinker Bell mentioned the wands and closed the trunk quickly. "Oh no!" gasped Crysta, who was also startled. "No wands, Tinker Bell!" Thumbelina warned. "But the fourteen years are almost over" Tinker Bell protested. "We're taking no chances." said Thumbelina, as she handed Tinker Bell the fabrics for making the dress. "But, I've never baked a fancy cake." said Tinker Bell. "Oh, you won't have to, dear." said Thumbelina. "I'm going to bake the cake!" Crysta called from the next room. "You?" asked Tinker Bell, who was kind of surprised. "She's always wanted to, dear, and this is her last chance." said Thumbelina. "Well,..." said Tinker Bell, who was not so sure about Crysta cooking. "I'm going to make it thirteen layers with purple and baby pink, violets, roses, chrysanthemums..." said Crysta, as she thought about what to put on the cake. "And I'm making the dress." said Thumbelina. "But you can't sew, and she's never cooked!" said Tinker Bell. "Oh, it's simple." chuckled Thumbelina. "All you do is follow the book." said Crysta. Thumbelina pulled out a small stool and directed Tinker Bell to stand on it. "Up here, dear. You can be the dummy." she said. "Well, I still say we ought to use magic." said Tinker Bell. Then Thumbelina threw a sheet of blue cloth over Tinker Bell and began cutting with a pair of scissors. Then Crysta laid all the ingredients for the cake before her. She looked into the book and read the ingredient instructions. "Flour, three cups." said Crysta, as she searched for them, muttering, "Cups, cups, cups, cups, cups..." At that moment, Crysta realized that the three cups of different sizes were already on the table and used them to pour flour into the bowl. "One, two, three." Thumbelina cut a circular hole into the sheet. "What's that for?" asked Tinker Bell. "Well, it's got to have a hole in the bottom." replied Thumbelina. "That's for the feet to go through." added Crysta. Then Thumbelina tossed the sheet over Tinker Bell again, and Tinker Bell noticed there was something wrong with the sheet. "It's blue!" said Tinker Bell. "Oh, lovely shade, isn't it?" Thumbelina smiled. "But I wanted it green!" complained Tinker Bell. "Now, dear, we decided ''blue was her color." said Tinker Bell, flatteringly. "You decided?" asked Tinker Bell. Thumbelina giggled to herself as she left Tinker Bell inside the sheet and went over to get tape measure. Tinker Bell mumbled incoherently until Thumbelina came back with the tape measure and wrapped some around the waist. "Two eggs, fold in gently." said Crysta, reading from the book. But she didn't understand what fold in meant. "Fold? Oh well." Crysta shrugged, and she just put two eggs into the bowl and folded them in. She pressed down on the batter, and she heard the shells cracking, causing the batter to overflow from the bowl. Now Tinker Bell was completely covered in the blue cloth from head to toe. "I can't breathe!" she called, whose voice was muffled under the sheets. Thumbelina cut the cloth open at the top, and Tinker Bell popped her head and arms out and took a look at the dress from the inside. "It looks awful!" Tinker Bell complained. "That's because it's on you, dear." said Thumbelina, cutting the remaining cloth from the right side. "Now yeast, one tsp. Tsp?" said Crysta, looking into the book. This time, she didn't understand what the word Tsp meant. "One teaspoon!" Tinker Bell corrected her. "One teaspoon, of course!" Crysta giggled sheepishly. She put the yeast on the teaspoon and finished adding the rest of the ingredients to the batter. Then Thumbelina measured the size of the dress. "Oh, gracious how the child has grown!' she exclaimed. "Oh, it seems only yesterday we brought her here!" said Tinker Bell, remembering the old days. "Just a tiny baby!" said Crysta, remembering as well. Then all of a sudden, Tinker Bell sniffled and wiped a tear from her eye. Thumbelina and Crysta saw that. "Why, Tinker Bell!" said Thumbelina. "Whatever is the matter, dear?" asked Crysta. "After today, she'll be a princess. And we won't have our little Mermaid!" Tinker Bell sobbed tearfully. "Oh, Thumbelina!" said Crysta, who began to cry about Mermaid as well. "Now, now, now, now, we...we...we...we all knew this day had to come." said Thumbelina, shedding a tear and wiping it from her eye as well. It had been fourteen years, and they began to think of Mermaid as their own child that they never had. "But why did it have to come so soon?" Tears slid down Crysta's cheeks. "After all, we've had her for fourteen years." said Thumbelina. "Fourteen wonderful years!" Tinker Bell said dreamily. Then there was a moment of silence as they thought about the wonderful years they had with the child. They fed her, bathe her, and helped her go to sleep. Tinker Bell sniffled and wiped another tear from her eye again. Then suddenly, Thumbelina changed her expression. "Good gracious, We're acting like a lot of ninnies! Come on, she'll be back before we get started." said Thumbelina. And they all resumed their work. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmake Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs